


Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by AvatarAang7



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarAang7/pseuds/AvatarAang7
Summary: Asami may have overworked herself again and left Korra alone, so to make up for it, let's Korra choose next day's activity. Korra intends to make full use of this, especially now that it's the middle of winter.My entry for the Korrasami Secret Santa 2018, and I decided to keep it nice and fluffy.





	Cold Hands, Warm Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsaVikingThing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaVikingThing/gifts).



"Knock knock," Korra said upon entering Asami's study, which made her girlfriend look up with a smile on her face.

-"Hey. Come in, I'm almost finished here."

Korra strolled over, having been up since the crack of dawn herself. She really wanted to spend the rest of the night with her girlfriend, in front of a softly crackling fireplace and perhaps some wine for the both of them, book in hand and Naga curled up next to them. Not with Asami sitting behind a desk in a stiff chair trying to shut out Korra so that she can concentrate.

Instead, the Avatar walked over so she could get at least a kiss from her girlfriend, and then decided to let her have the final say. "Tell you what: I'm going back to the lounge, and when you're done, you can join me there, okay?"

-"Sounds like a good plan, sweetheart. I'll be out in just a little bit."

Korra smiled, but inwardly sighed as she walked out again. That was not the first time she had heard that line, and yet she still found herself hoping against hope that it would actually be true this time.

But that sentiment wasn't entirely fair either. They both simply had very busy jobs, so finding time to spend with each other could be difficult, and Korra was just as guilty of that as Asami was. It could be tiring that even though she had lost count of how many times she saved the world, the world seemingly didn't want to  _stay_  saved.

Korra at least put part of her plan into action, got herself a book, a glass of wine, some soft music over the radio, and a nice fire in the fireplace was easy enough to light. She did realize Naga was missing from this equation, but that was because she was still outside. It was winter, and Naga  _loved_  the snow, so she spent as much time outside as she could. She went to the window, indeed seeing the animal still frolicking around, even though night had already properly fallen, but it was time for her to come in as well.

"Naga!" Korra called from the garden door. "Come in, girl. Don't want to leave you out here again in the dark." She happily trotted over, but just before she stepped into the house, Korra had to stop her. "First things first: shake. Don't want you dripping all over again." Naga did shake off most of the snow clinging to her fur, which earned her the ear scratches she wanted. "Come on. We got a fire going."

The first twenty minutes weren't too bad. Korra used one hand to hold her book, and the other to absent-mindedly pet Naga over the head, who had made herself comfortable next to the sofa, but there was this sense of something missing, and it was the empty space next to Korra. Twenty minutes became thirty, and then became forty. She decided then and there that on the hour, she'd go and find Asami, but it never came that far, because she simply fell asleep.

-"Baby..." Korra woke up to a very pretty sight, her girlfriend hovering over her, gently shaking her awake. "Come on, you should sleep in bed, not on the couch."

"What time is it?"

Asami sighed. "Eleven..." After a brief pause, she continued, "Fifty-eight."

"So midnight." Korra groaned as she got up. "So much for 'almost finished'." That came out a lot more bitter than she had intended, but she couldn't help herself.

-"I know, I'm sorry. I just got caught up in my work." She looked like she was feeling genuinely bad about it, so the Avatar decided to try and alleviate that a little bit. "There's always tomorrow, right?" she said, pressing a kiss on her cheek.

Asami gave her a faint smile. "Yeah. I'll clear my schedule, and we'll go do something you want to, okay? Make up for standing you up tonight."

Korra chuckled. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

Asami actually woke up to the sound of her girlfriend excitedly traipsing around the house, so she knew there was bad news incoming. Korra was  _not_  a morning person, so to see her this enthusiastic this early meant that she knew exactly how and what they were going to do. "You're up early," she chuckled as Korra came out of the closet again, holding an armful of thick winter clothing for the both of them.

-"What can I say, I'm excited for today. So make sure you get a good breakfast and dress warmly, because we are going outside."

Asami had trouble not groaning, because she knew outside wasn't exactly warm right now. She got out of bed, opened the curtains, and got her worst fears confirmed: everything was white, covered by a thin layer of snow, but the ice forming on the window suggested that it was  _freezing_  cold out there. "Okay, I'll be with you in a bit. What exactly are we going to do?"

Korra flashed her handsome crooked smile. "That's a surprise. Now come on, up and about, no time to waste. We'll want to get ahead of the traffic."

She did make a little bit of haste on one side, but on the other, was trying to drag it out a little bit and enjoy the warm comfort of her home as long as she could. But in the end, there was no choice but to face the music, or in this case, Korra, who was waiting outside next to Naga, who was all saddled up. "Are you sure you don't want to go by Satomobile?"

She smiled. "Trust me, where we're going, polar bear dog is quicker. Come on, saddle up." Korra steered them out into the mountains outside of the city, contrary to what Asami had been expecting. But she had to admit: riding through nature like this, pressed up against her girlfriend, this wasn't too bad. And the sights she was seeing were gorgeous. The Sato Estate was already on the edge of Republic City, but that it could be this quiet out here, that was not something she had been expecting.

And that only got better when Korra halted Naga on the edge of a frozen lake, the city out of sight. It was beautiful. But there was activity here, a small building on the far edge of the lake with a handful of people near it. "Is this why you said there would be traffic?" Asami asked.

-"Yep. Come on, girl, we have to take the long way round for now." Naga made her way around the lake, where they dismounted again, and now Asami's curiosity finally got the better of her.

"You still haven't told me what we're doing here."

Korra smiled and handed her the shoulder bag she'd been carrying all the way here. "Open it up and see for yourself."

Asami took it and was a little nervous to look inside, and when she did, those nerves were justified. "You have got to be kidding me," she said, fishing out a pair of ice skates.

-"Absolutely not. Got two pairs, so come on, let me help you strap them on."

Somewhat reluctantly, Asami sat down on the bench, allowing Korra to strap the skates to the bottom of her boots. They looked incredibly flimsy, a feeling made only worse when she tried to stand up and immediately started wobbling all over the place. "This is not gonna work. Korra, I can't even skate!"

Korra was busy putting her own skates on, and looked as happy as she could be. "Not a problem, because I'm going to teach you!" In a few steps, she was at the edge of the ice, and stepped on without any hesitation. Meanwhile, Asami had plenty of trouble keeping her balance on the sand, let alone on the ice. Had to be said though, she was deeply impressed at the sight of her girlfriend, who needed about five seconds to get acquainted with the ice before she could take off at full speed. "Wow," Asami muttered. If she thought Korra was in her element while they were swimming, it turned out she was severely lacking in imagination, because she was a natural.

Before long though, she made it back to the shoreline. "The ice is great, Asami, come on!" she enthusiastically called out at her still reluctant girlfriend.

"Okay, I'm coming." With very cautious and small steps, Asami made it to the edge of the ice. It was slippery as, well, ice, and she had to stand on this stuff while wearing two knives on her feet?

-"Give me your hand," Korra offered. "You'll never learn with one foot still on the shore." Trying to keep her balance was about as difficult as Asami imagined it would be, given the circumstances, were it not for Korra firmly holding her hands. "That's it, just relax. Gotta learn how to stand before you can walk."

"Korra, I can't do this," Asami protested. "I'm standing on a couple of sharp knives on something made to be slippery, how do you expect me to do this?"

-"Because you're brilliant. You can make a metal suit fly like a hummingbird, and I learned to do this on a couple of sharpened ribs of a tiger seal. You can do this, so just follow my instructions. Make sure you got your balance on one foot, then put the other one sideways and slowly push off."

Somehow, that actually worked for Asami, even though that was only the case because Korra was holding her arms and supporting about half her weight. Not to mention the fact that she could do that while skating backwards, but Asami could still get them moving somewhat. It should be noted that she could only really make it work with her right foot at first, so she was only skating on her left foot, which did make Korra laugh. "It's a good first effort, but a little bit cheating. And also unfortunate if you need to turn right."

Asami chuckled, which was a big mistake, since it immediately put her flat on her butt. It was an even bigger mistake because she was still holding Korra's hands, who tumbled on top of her. "Sorry," Asami said.

-"Don't worry, you fall so that you can learn to pick yourself up. Let's go again." Somehow, Korra could still pull Asami to her feet, even though she was only standing on skates.

Truth be told, Asami had a great time, much to her own surprise. It was so nice to have an entire day to spend with her girlfriend, who was super enthusiastic about what they were doing. Not only that, but she was also a great teacher. At the end of the day, Asami still wasn't exactly as quick as Korra, nowhere near to be exact, but she could at least move herself forward without support. Turning at speed was still tricky, maybe she would get the hang of it some day.

But, since they did spend the entire day outside in the cold, even with thick clothing, Asami soon started to feel the chill, which Korra picked up on. "Are you getting cold?"

"Little bit, yes."

Korra smiled. "Don't worry, because now we get to do the best part: post-skating tea. Why do you think I brought us all the way out here?" She held out her hand, which Asami took, and then they skated over to the edge of the lake near the small building they had been at earlier.

After taking off their skates, they went inside, and it was like a whole other world to Asami. The building was warm and fairly crowded, but Korra elbowed her way through to just get them a spot near the fireplace, while Asami got them both a cup of tea. Because of the crowd, they had to sit pressed up tightly against one another, but it was the best way to warm up after such a cold day out.

"I'm still sorry about standing you up last night," Asami said, leaning her head on Korra's shoulder.

-"Don't worry about it. I think you more than made up for it today, because it was great to spend the entire day teaching you how to ice skate."

Asami smiled. "I'm glad you did, because I had a good time too."

She closed her eyes for a moment as Korra rested her head against the top of Asami's. It was a perfectly peaceful moment, only broken when Korra got a bright idea. "Go again tomorrow?"

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, ItsaVikingThing, and happy Korrasamiversary.


End file.
